No
by CD57
Summary: Jack, pondering on the meaning of the word "No".


_**SEASON / SEQUEL:** season five, tag to The Sentinel  
_

_**RATING:** G / K  
_

_**CONTENT WARNINGS:** Jack's mouth, LOL_

_**SUMMARY:** Jack, pondering on the meaning of the word no._

_**DISCLAIMER:** This story is written entirely for entertainment and is not intended as an infringement against the copy written material that belongs solely to Showtime, MGM/UA, Gekko Films, et al. I'm only playing with their characters and will return them as soon as the story is finished. The following story is the property of the authors and is not to be copied, or published without the express, written consent of the authors._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks to Mary for the quick beta._

* * *

"No."

Why is it that a simple, two-letter-word is so difficult for so many to understand?

I mean, I say it, slowly, emphasizing my statement with a firm shake of the head, but do they get it?

Oh, no.

What is it with people anyway, thinking that no means yes? If saying yes would make them think I'd meant no I'd do it, but somehow, I doubt they'll see it that way.

Yes is yes.

No is yes.

Crap.

"Tell me the location of the device called the Sentinel," the stinky First Prime Jaffa repeats, his eyes boring into those of a scared looking Lt. Crogan.

Poor kid.

I wish I could make it easier on him, could have prevented this from happening. He's so young, and innocent. He shouldn't have to go through this kind of shit, not ever.

The young Lieutenant frantically searches my gaze, looking for help, for a way out, for anything.

There's nothing I can give him except a slight shake of my aching head, all the while hoping the kid will manage to hold on.

"No," Crogan says all right.

His voice is trembling, but he's not giving in, no matter how freaked out he is. He's a good kid.

They don't get it, though. They keep pushing, not accepting our defiance.

Well, screw you, you bastard, you ain't getting more.

I brace myself, knowing what's coming. Crogan's eyes are widening as the First Piece of shit gives the order.

"Jaffa!"

Another blast of energy racks my body, making all my muscles shudder and a familiar sensation spreads through my lungs. My mouth is forced wide open, a bundle of yellow energy breaking out, making me want to scream out loud.

Argggh. No.

No screaming. I don't wanna give them the pleasure.

So okay, my body has other ideas. I groan out loud.

At least it wasn't screaming, I tell myself as the pain is slowly ebbing away.

In and out, O'Neill. Slow, deep breaths. Control.

"You **_will_** tell me," the Prime Jaffa says, making me want to slap that confidant smirk off his face.

"No," I repeat stubbornly. Not in a million years, I add silently to it, quickly throwing a reassuring glance toward the only survivor of SG-9.

"Oh, yes," grins the cynical bastard before nodding to the Jaffa holding the painstick.

"No!" cries Crogan.

I can't really blame him. I want to scream the same thing. Don't they get it? We won't tell them, no matter what they do, but I get really pissed at...

"Aaaarrrgghh," I gasp, barely able to catch my breath. It seems each hit is intensifying in strength. Not a good thing, not at all. Luckily, the evil SOB hasn't thought of jabbing the kid instead of me. I don't know what I'd do, or try, to stop him.

No.

Let them play with me, as long as I can hold on. Hopefully Carter will come up with something. Fixing the Sentinel would be good. Now, for instance.

"You know, you're really ugly for a First Prime," I hiss, as I try to lift my throbbing head to glare at him. "Or was that the reason why you were chosen to be ..."

That was so not smart.

Oh, no.

Before I have finished, the ugly one is all over me. The fact that my wrists are bound in chains, hooked up behind my back with a metal rod under my armpits doesn't help. The fact that the previous blows with that freaking painstick have consumed all my strength isn't working for me as well.

Endure is all I can do. I roll over, the force of a well-aimed kick below the belt sending me backwards until the wall stops me with a loud thud, the metal pole slamming in my back.

This is so not my day.

Anytime now, Carter. Anytime now.

I'm left alone for a while, which gives me the chance to regain my composure. Nothing broken, I think, but better let Doc be the judge of that. She hates when I have ideas on my own regarding my health. It's something she wants to be in charge of, I think.

Crogan is looking worriedly at me. "Are you all right, Sir?" he mouths silently.

"Yes," I mouth back.

Uh-oh. What was I just telling about no meaning yes? Guess I just turned it around. But then again, we wouldn't want to scare the kid off, keeping his act together is difficult enough for him right now.

He glances at me, than closes his eyes.

Guess I can't fool him. Damn.

Then they're coming back. Mr. Not-so-handsome looks triumphantly at us. "My patrols have just found the location of the Sentinel. Now move! Soon, the device is mine."

"No," I state determinedly. Never. I'll never let you have it, you bastard.

One nod and Jaffa number two grabs the pole behind my back and jerks me up. Didn't I tell them what I think of their hospitality?

Crap.

The chains and pole leave me no room to move other than where the creep leads me. My knees are buckling, my head pounding and the path in front of me sometimes is at my feet and sometimes above my head. Or is it squirming around? Don't ever be on the wrong end of a painstick anymore, Jack, I tell myself.

Somehow I notice how Crogan is being mishandled, too, another Jaffa pushing him forward, through the woods, in the direction of the hidden Sentinel.

If you're ever going to get it to work, Carter... I pray silently.

Suddenly we're at the location and we're being pushed inside, then forced to our knees. Glancing up, I'm relieved to find my kids safe behind the force field. They're ok.

Carter moves forward, looking all worried. "Colonel!"

"You know," I look up at her, "now would be a good time to turn that thing on." Can't blame a guy for trying, right?

Ugly-duckling doesn't seem to like the idea. "Lower the force field or your friends will be killed."

Now _that_ is a bad plan.

"Sir?" Carter is asking for her orders, not liking the whole scenario either, I can tell.

But, damn-it, they're _not_ going to have it.

No freaking way.

"Don't do it, Carter. That's an order." I silently send my apologies to Crogan, knowing damn well I'd just condemned him to death.

Damn. Wasn't I planning to be on the other side of that stick just a while ago?

"Aaaargggh!" Can't help it. It just hurts, so bad. "Blow it up! Don't let him have it."

No means no, in my book, and he's _not_ going to get the device.

Another jab against the shoulder blades makes me cry out in agony. "Do it!" I snap, unwilling to give in, no matter the consequences. I know when I'm losing. I know when I'm screwed. The snake is coming, the planet is lost, and with the device not working, we're done for, too. The only thing left to do is damage control.

They're _not_ going to get the Sentinel.

Carter doesn't like it a bit, I know that, but I also know she realizes it's all we can do. "Yes, Sir."

Tired as I am, the next minutes pass by without me realizing what's going on. Did I get that right? Damn it, Carter, I think, I told ya to...

Wait a minute. Trust Carter. She knows what she's doing. Well, most of the time, anyway. I think.

Damn.

I try to force myself to focus, but my mind keeps zoning out. Guess my head has had too much of that stick.

Not knowing whether my mind is playing tricks on me or not, I look around, realizing the Jaffa are gone. Come to think of it, so is Colonel Greaves. Did he just do what I think he did? I gotta do some serious thinking about his behavior.

Not now, though.

Oh, no.

Vaguely, I hear Crogan ask what happened. I'm sure Carter knows. I'm sure she wants to tell me.

Not now, Carter.

Get me the hell out of these chains. I'm so going to keel over anytime now and sleep for ages. Then, Daniel is there, fidgeting with the chain around my neck.

"The Sentinel is indeed a device of great power. We would be wise to ask the Latonans if we may study it further," Teal'c says.

I lift my aching head to glance at him. "Oh, I think I know what they'd say."

And believe me, this no also definitely will be a no.

**THE END**


End file.
